Missing
by xXRoMaNtIcReVeNgEXx
Summary: Poison in blood of fools. She never had a chance. She knew from her first attempt. Him leaving her in a trance. Escaping only makes it worse. All she've been doing is running away. She's far better off unaware. She constantly seek refuge in another day.


Missing

Intro: This is my first InuYasha, and have mercy on me since I chose to write this instead of changing it, and writing it in a different anime. I don't mind flames, but if anyone flames me just because of the pairings, which you got to figure out on your own, then I'll hunt you down, and do what some of my characters would do, murder you. I need the advice, so you should review.

**InuYasha:** She does seriously need the advice.

**Angelic4evil:** You're so hurtful!** _(cries and runs away)_**

**Angelic4evil:_ (winks)_** Now, you don't think I'm that sensitive do you? I hope not.

**Disclaimer:** Angelic4evil don't own InuYasha, the song Missing (the secong piece), or Evanescence, and let's just hope she won't try to get the rights. She's the soul owner, whatever hell that means**-**

**Angelic4evil: **Just read it asshole.

**Disclaimer:** Well I did captain, going onward, she's the soul owner of the plot, what she wrote from it, and the first piece.

Chapter One: The Mad Cry of a Lost Soul

----  
_The 'Used to Be' Friend_

_Transparent, in thought, sight, or mind_

_But amazingly enough you can see her_

_Staring at her like she's from another kind_

_We aren't so different, you, her nor I_

_We are all the same_

_In some ways, you can't say otherwise_

_You know as well as I, we're to blame_

----

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look out,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
Isn't something missing?  
_  
_A 20 year old girl with chocolate eyes, and midnight hair walked almost subconscious through the long, dark tunnel. On each side of her, there were portals, leading to either darkness, or light. She dared not try to open one. She refused to be pulled into another lie. _

_"Where am I?" _

_She was blind in the abyss. The ice hearted one felt something smooth and cool. She knew, it was a dagger, but someone's warm hands took it. They were the warmth of believing a lie. _

_"What's that scent?"_

_All of a sudden, she started to bleed. The crimson liquid dripped out of incisions from her wrists. Well, it didn't matter to her. It was probably her wounds from earlier. Yeah, this girl was one of those people who cut their wrists. Why? Being hurt and heart broken may have had something to do with it. Kind people sometimes are the very ones suicidial._

_"Why did you hurt me?", she asked, walking toward a dim light in the deep cavern. _

_She was lied to so many times, and soon became used to it. She was used to being by herself. _

_"No one here, just me." _

_No one can be trusted. No one anymore. Her heart broke into a milion pieces. Hearts are made of glass anyway. No one wanted her anymore. _

_"They all forgot me. So long ago." _

_Her heart ached with the destruction of her life. Her soul was nothing but a wandering spirit now. That's it; there's nothing left to see. There's probably nothing left to believe either._

_"Abandoned. Destroyed."_

_Blood poured into a puddle at her feet. Her cargoes were drench at the hem. Where was this blood coming from? She felt it; her pure white blouse damp with the red liquid. Her hand followed the downward trickles upward to the dirging beat of her heart. There was a sharp point; a dagger. She immediately searched behind her, and there it was. She took it out, and held in her lifeless hands._

_"Backstabbed, no one misses me. No one."_

Kagome snapped awake, then sighed. It was all a dream. A dream she's been having for a while now. Ever since she moved from those former memories, a year ago. She dragged herself out of her bed as the alarm began to ring. The sunlight drowned the room, but to her, it was still dark.

'Another useless day', she thought, as she walked sluggishly through the washroom door. She stood there in the shower, the cold water raining over her as she started to scrub. Water slid down her face and left eye brow piercing, suds washed away quickly, and she turned off the tap, and dry her self, but her hair, although thoroughly dried with the towel, was still dripping. Through the door connecting her washroom to her bedroom, to her closet and dresser, she dressed in her black torn t-shirt, revealing her belly button ring, black cargoes which hems ended in the between the knees and the feet, right in the middle to be exact, although ripped and torn. They had many pockets and chains, and with them, she wore black combat boots. She ambled silently out of the scope, down the spiral stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Good morning", an extremely cheerful voice called behind herself, hearing the squeak of a kitchen stool.

"Hiwo." The happy voice belonged to Kagome's roomate, Akako Hiwatari, half taiyoukai, and half tai neko jin.

Akako wore a ruby blouse, baggy black pants, chains hanging on each side of her, white sandals, and a ruby sash tied around her waist. A pair of one black and one white chandailere earrings laid on her pointed ears' lobe, as well as rings from the tip of the right ear, to half way down, on her left from above her earlobe, was piercings up half way. Her straight, silvery aqua, crimson tipped, hair slanted straight downward from her shoulder to above her waist, and her goldish sky blue eyes glistened with hoping and a longing for everyone to be happy, not to mention deep sympathy. She was the daughter of a beautiful Russian neko jin princess, Anastasia Takahashi Hiwatari, who gave her daughter those blood ruby tips, the gold and hope in Akako's eyes, and that hair style. The hair colour and the sky in those eyes came from the Russian youkai prince Kai Hiwatari (author's note: the real Kai Hiwatari doesn't have that eye colour, nor any aqua in his hair, and he is not a taiyoukai like Sesshomaru).

Now how these two meet is something to ponder about, seeing as though one is human, and another demonic. But you'll see, although these two seem different, the reason why they met is clear. A similiarity, an understanding, just wait and you'll see. Raine was cooking pancakes, and Kagome's was set right in front of her, already with syrup. Kagome simply picked at her food, as usual, sighing constantly. Raine sat beside her, eating her breakfast in silence, of which she broke immediately they were both done.

"Kagome, I'm going to work soon. I'll be a bit late cuz you know, voluteering at the hospital, if you want you could come." Kagome nodded. "Okay, then, order pizza unless you want me to cook now." Kagome once again nodded. "Okay, dude, it's like seven thirty, so, are you going to go now?" Another nod. "Alright, want me to make you lunch."

"Nah, I'll buy lunch, you're busy enough cooking dinner. You sure you won't be late?"

"Yeah, I maybe walking, but hey, it's okay, I could run to the Cafe." Akako works in a quiet cafe. "It's not that far."

"Okay."

"Latz." Kagome walked out the door, with a silent slam, leaving her keys behind since she was going to the hospital after work, and Akako will brings them.

----

She walked through the quiet downtown area, then ambled beyond a street sign, and towering trees, into the busy business centre. She sauntered passed the busiest people, those who were rushes, or some who were simply wasting their time, into an usually, today being no exception, busy medical clinic. She walked up to the counter, lifted the table door, dropped her stuff, and started to file profiles of patients. Her usual duties were to calm down patients, in more detail, children, help give children their shot, and once a day, an examination. It was always full of children, and always loud, and she was always running around everywhere, but she still stayed. For some reason, a reason she can't help, but give into.

'Bloody innocent, helpless, children faces. They get to me everytime. Damned sweet, innocent faces', she thought as she helped a mother calm down her seven month old daughter.

----

"To tell you the truth, I'm a bit ashamed of myself because of poor Kagome. I know tradition is extremely important, but when her family turned their backs on her, and she came to us, we did the same. We must have broke her heart. I'm also worried. She ran away right after we left her."

"Remember, we must do what is best for the majority. And that is following our traditions. It's our main priority, and we can't turn our back on it. It's for blood pride purposes, and blood pride is everything. Don't you dare forget that."

"But what's left when we have no need for our blood pride? When there is no importance for it? When our traditions diminish? When there's nothing left, but pain and the scent of blood? What do you have left? I ask you, what is it you have left?"

----

It's always been slow at the cafe. That was it's entire purpose. And it wasn't because there weren't a lot of customers, 'cause believe me, it usually had lots customers enjoying their food and coffee, and others walking in and out of there. No, it was because the cafe, which name is actually 'Twisted Whispers', lives up to it's name. A place only heard of in whispers, which was quite popular with the 'odd', some may call them that, which leads to the twisted, well, only to outsiders, part of the name. The customers were gothic, darkly dressed, or people who despised the outside world for only caring about which part of soceity they are in, who would dressed in whatever they wanted to, or what they felt like that day. Basically, the cafe had no 'abnormal' people anywhere near it. And what do I mean by 'abnormal' praytell? People who are abnormal, are people called 'normal', because if you have hardly any unique noticable qualities, or ones you refuse to present, then you are just a weird person, ashamed with no good reason. I know it's an odd thing to say, but I'm telling the truth. Just think about it: wouldn't it be weird everyone was practically the same, and there were no different groups of people? Many types of people were there, gothic, skater, emo, punk, rocker, well, if you saw them that's what you'd think, probably not them, people who didn't even believe in labels. Listening to music, writing, playing guitar, whatever they felt like. They were naturally the people who you would barely accept in the real world most of the time.

"So, how you doing with that?", Akako asked a young man, of about 21, drinking expresso, writing something, somewhat either song, or parody story, for there were lyrics, but Akako noticed if it were read aloud, it would have a plot. He had hazel eyes, jet black hair, but the roots, although not really all that noticable, were blonde. He was tall, and skinny, with many piercings, and Akako found him her favourite person to come by the cafe, that excluding Kagome. The reason why he was actually not only her favourite, but of everyone who ever went to the cafe, is because although he is as poetic and deep as the next person in that cafe, he had a great sense of humour, and he could make anyone laugh. He helped alot of people feel better, and there was just something about him. His aura if you will, something that's comforting, sweet.

"I'm finally getting somewhere in my humour parody", he said smiling.

"Cool Demonlord." Okay, his real name is Pat, but he chose to be called Demonlord. Don't look at me like that, it was his choice not my, and yeah, he is a real person. One I don't know, but, if you want to know if any of the description above is correct, then ask how because it is. Anyways, back to the story. "You know, Kagome's working at hospital tonight", Akako grinned at him. Most people could figure out simply Demonlord over there, blushing himself half to death, and the other half by trying to hide it, liked Kagome. It was as clear as day when she was around.

"C'mon Akako, get off it. Why are you doing this?", he cried, slamming his head lightly on the bar counter. "Is this another attempt to make me admit that I like her? Cuz, you already did that, twice, not counting this time."

"Huh? What did I do?", she questioned, using the naive, innocent act. "All I said was that she was voluteering the hospital with us tonight."

"Okay", he mumbled, ducking his head, arms around it. "Maybe I shouldn't go tonight."

"You're going, too bad."

"Aww man, fine." She smirked to herself. "Why me?", he muttered to himself.

----

Higurashi had a pretty bad day. The patients were in an extremely bad mood, maybe caused by London cold. Or maybe because of the down pour of rain that was beating on the top of her head as she headed in the direction of the hospital, where Demonlord, Akako, and herself would be voluteering. It was also incredibly busy; everyone seemed to have caught a cold. Her eyes were shut as walked passed the many on the sidewalk. Then, smack, right into someone. She opened her eyes slowly, and muttered a sorry, then she looked up to properly apologise, seeing as though the woman she bumped into dropped her books. Kagome bent down to pick up the last book, meeting blue eyes.  
'Must be her little brother', she thought, noticing the lady would be only a bit older than her. 'But those eyes are incredibly familiar.' She looked at the supposed older sister. The girl looked extremely familiar.

'Exactly like...' She trailed off. "I'm so sorry. My name's Kagome."

"It's okay, this is Shippo, and I'm Sango." The memories pulsed hatefully in her mind.

"I can't go back", she muttered. "Sorry, goodbye, it was nice to meet you." She walked away, leading to jogging, then sprinting; that led her somewhere that she never been before. She ended up in an unfamiliar neighbourhood. Kagome kept running. She still ran from those familiar memories, then she tripped, which caused cuts, and scrapes. Several of them on her face; more on her arms and legs as well. She paused, seating herself on the cold pavement, letting out a small laugh, as blood streamed slowly from her cuts, and scrapes. Pain was all too familiar to her. She was laughing still, a cold and soulless sound, she held her head in seering, screaming pain, still reminising about her past, her former life, then everything went black.

----

All around, although subconscience, she could still hear people screaming, people pleading for help. Then she heard an ambulance. She felt someone carry her, then something cushy underneath her, probably the stretcher. The sirens, people mumbling about the situation, the clanks of the stretcher going into the ambulance. Lights raced around her face, cuts lightly streaking it as well. She finally fell asleep. Into a deeper, soundless, peaceful subconscience.

----

Akako popped her eyes wide open.

'Man, that was a weird dream. I thought Kagome was coming home on a stretcher, wait a sec, what's with all the siren sounds and lights outside', she thought to herself. She walked calmly out of her home, and up to one of the medics.

"Excuse me, sir?", crimson tips asked, tapping a medic on the shoulder.

"Yes?", he said, a bit aggitated, but sounded just as worried. He had messy sort of long blonde hair, had sea green eyes, and was probably 25, 5 years older than Kagome and Akako. The medic was tall, and well built, dressed messily in his uniform, his white shirt untucked and in baggy black jeans. Maybe it just looked like it in the darkness, the street lights a far barely illuminating the dimmed, quiet, sleeping downtown neighbourhood. It was the blinking lights that fill the streets with transparent colours, light in a more technical way of stating it.

"What's happened?"

"A girl got beaten up. Maybe mentally, maybe because she was running away from someone, and got hurt along the way seeing as though she had no bruises. Her identification says her name is Kagome Higurashi-"

"KAGOME! WHERE IS SHE! PLEASE TELL ME!"

"Okay, okay. She's in the ambulance. Go in if you wa-" She left at the word 'in'. She already hopped into the ambulance, and was Kagome's side.

"Kagome? Kagome, wake up. C'mon Kagome, wake up!"

"Sweetie, does this girl live with you?", another medic asked when he opened the doors. If you were to have met this person, you wouldn't be able to avoid noticing the emerald eyes, his thin build, his baggy black pants, and white shirt untucked, nor the sense of sincerity coming from his being. He looked not much older than the other medic, but he sounded sweeter.

"Yes, is she okay?"

"Don't worry, let her rest for a few days, in case she got tramautized, and she'll be all better. My friend and I will take her inside, and you can handle it from there I'm guessing."

"Yeah." Both of them pulled the stretcher while she followed behind them, carrying her from the entrance of the townhouse, to Akako leading them to her room, placing Kagome gently on the bed.

"Thanks guys. Cya around", she called as they got into the ambulance, and she then shut the door.

----

'They're coming for me. They're trying to pull me back in.' Her mind started seering with screaming memories as the abyss tried to take over her once more. The voices in her head keep lecturing.

_Sometimes, all we can do just sit there in the darkness. But, the inevidable will happen. You won't always be able to take this nightmarish pain. Someday, you're going to have to stop it Kagome._

_If it were up to me, you wouldn't feel pain at all. If it were up me, you wouldn't have known any of them. But it isn't me who's in charge of all that, it's fate, it's the plan God has set for us all. All we can do is pray that we can live on into another day._

_Don't let them get to you. They're nothing anymore. Scream, Linkin Park style. Remember: Shut up when I'm talking to you, shut up!_

_'Leave me alone.' Tears were welling up inside. Those thoughts, those memories, practically eating her alive. Practically murdering her. _

_'It might as well kill me now.'_

_Kagome, we'll always be here. _

_Salty teardrops started to stream quietly down her face, unknown to her conscience self._

_You can't stop us I'm sorry. _

_Those drops,weren't drops anymore. They were falling down her face at a rampant rate. She was crying uncontrollably._

_'Stop please. Remember, I'm just a loner. Quiet, cynical. You can't stop me. You can't control who I was destined to be.' _

_She then said something she told those people, the cause of her nightmares._

_'Stop pretending as if I don't know the truth.' _

_She then screamed. It's was ringing throughout her entire being, her entire world. Everyone that has ever in any way been related to her heard it. Everything and everyone anywhere near the vicinity heard. A scream that was incredibly mad, extremely suicidal, and unconditionally agressive, a menacingly strong combination of the three resulted._

"STOP PRETENDING!"

----

Okay, so what does everyone think? Bad, good, ugly, who cares? I'm incredibly sorry; it's too short. Dude, it doesn't sound, well, sad enough. It's suppose to be sad, like almost makes people cry sad, but I guess I failed to do so I probably won't continue it if I keep thinking about it. It's sort of freaking, the ending. Ah, I guess I can't set that extremely tragic setting. I can always put myself through it, yet I can't write it? Why am I so stupid? (slams head on table)You don't have to answer that. Please, I just believe you should just say please, for some reason, please review, I want some advice, if needed, and opinions please, even if I more likely to discontinue it. Also, if I don't get at least four reviews, then I'm not going to continue this for absolute certain, because if barely anyone reviews, it just shows that no one likes it, or that it's invisible, which isn't any good now isn't it? Ask if you would like any further explaination on anything in the story. Okay, so I can only hope you liked reading this, and please review, for crimson eyes.


End file.
